Personality
by Enchanted Sloth
Summary: She should just move on. She hadn't seen him since that dance all those years ago and she wasn't getting anywhere by comparing her dates to him. But what else could she do? They were boring, nothing like the charming Earl Forkenshtock she had met all those years ago... HoodseyxMacie


**My first Macie/Hoodsey story (Other than that drabble...)! I hope I wrote them in character. I really don't have anything to say about this other than 'I wrote this in less than two hours'. And it's three in the morning and I'm REALLY sleepy so...**

**I'm half asleep. But I think it's alright. :)  
**

**Also, this hints at the Blake/Carl pairing. If you don't like that pairing, it isn't hinted too hard, so there isn't need to worry. :D Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Macie had to admit, the man standing in front of her sure was a looker. He had dark hair, tan skin, dark eyes, and glasses. He was just as geeky as she was, a little snort to his laugh. Macie sighed as she rested her weight on the table. She stared at him, almost looking like she had a dreamy look on her face.

But, her true feelings were far from '_dreamy_' and '_smitten_'.

His good looks did nothing for his boring personality. Unlike almost every other girl, Macie could care less about looks; She needed a man with _humor_. _Charm_. _Anything other than_ _**this**_.

Excusing herself quickly after the date was over, refusing the offer to go back to his place (He asked quite shyly, something Macie _would_ think was adorable), she decided to take a walk through the park.

Her breath came out in puffs of air as she walked, her hands stuffed in her jacket pockets. Regardless of the snow, she usually loved taking walks. It did wonders with her sinuses growing up, though as an adult, with her nose 95% cleared (In most cases), the park was only a place of solace. Plus, since snow did coat the ground, hardly anyone was out.

She liked it quiet, especially when she needed to think.

Yet another date, yet another failure. Dodie set her up with such nice men...

Macie laughed, shaking her head.

They were obviously friends of Chet. The boring personality must've rubbed off from him. Either that or it rubbed off _on_ him. You have to admit, the man wasn't any comedian.

Though he sure tried to be.

Macie leaned back and closed her eyes, feeling the cold air hit her cheeks.

Perhaps she should just choose one and settle down or something. That seemed like what everyone else was doing. Well, except for Ginger. She's still having the hardest time choosing between Orion and Darren, not to mention Courtney who, _some_how, wiggled her way into the mix.

But that was a whole other can of worms that Macie just didn't feel like thinking about. Her head was filled with expectations and disappointment and...

Mystery Man. Earl Forkenshtock.

She compared him to every man she had a date with, except, she hadn't been able to see him quite well without her glasses. So, in the end, she based them on personality. She never met her mystery man, and if it weren't for Dodie almost meeting him, Macie would believe that the man wasn't even real.

Once, she had confided in these feelings with Dodie, but Dodie instantly told her to move on. Macie decided not to get Ginger's opinion, afraid that the result would be the same.

Macie sighed. If only the man would appear in front of her. That would be amazing.

She fell forward, opening her eyes. She instantly flinched as she saw a man standing in front of her.

It wasn't Earl. It was Hoodsey.

"Hey, Macie. Mind if I sit?" He asked, smiling slightly.

Macie nodded lightly, placing her hand on her chest.

"Sure. But, next time, at least make a little noise when you decided to come to talk!" Macie laughed, breathing heavily.

Hoodsey smiled nervously, sitting on the bench beside of her.

"Heh, sorry. I didn't expect you to get scared."

Macie gave a nod, as if to tell him she forgave him, and sat towards him.

"So, what's up?" She asked, pushing her glasses up further on the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, nothing really. You just looked lonely. Plus, Carl's out with Blake. Something about a 'private meeting' or something."

"Oh. Well, I sorta was lonely, I guess. I'm just thinking,"

"Yeah, you looked like you were in really deep thought. But it also sorta looked like you were dead or something. Like, your head was leaning backwards, and you were all sprawled out on the bench," Hoodsey demonstrated his example, gagging as he dropped his head. It hit the trunk of a tree which happened to be towering over them.

Macie laughed, snorting as she watched the man rub the back of his head. Hoodsey started to laugh along with her, blushing, but the force of his head and their laughter caused snow to fall from the branches above them.

They sat, coated in snow, laughing at their misfortune.

After the laughter died down, Hoodsey looked at her shyly.

"You know, Macie, you have a really cute laugh," He smiled.

Macie averted her gaze, smiling bashfully.

"Oh, stop it, you." She giggled, swatting her arm at his arm.

"Well, I'm just stating the truth," He said as he stood, shaking the snow off of him. "Wanna go on a walk? I'll listen to your problems, if you want."

Macie didn't hesitate, standing up and shaking herself off.

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal. I hope you like the whole 'unrequited love' story. I've got a lot of that." She sighed, falling into step beside of him.

"No worries, I love romance novels!" He exclaimed, smiling down at her.

She smiled back, slowly finding his hand with hers. They laced their fingers as they walked, Macie leaning into his side.

After lots of deep sentences and light joking, Macie admitted she didn't really 'love' any of the guys his sister had set her up with.

Hoodsey laughed, knitting his brows together.

"No worries. She tries to set me up too. I learned a long time ago not to go with anyone she suggests. They're either drama queens or _bores._" He yawned, showing emphasis.

"That's how I feel! No personality whatsoever." Macie nodded, agreeing with him.

He stared down at her, smiling as he noticed her disgruntled face.

He always had a crush on Macie Lightfoot. Many guys were repulsed by her sinus problems, allergies, and health habits growing up, but he had always been a fan of them. While he and Carl loved to get down and dirty, he found it alluring that she wasn't like that in the slightest. If she absolutely had to, sure, but otherwise, you had to count her out.

Hoodsey had been like that until he became friends with Carl. Sure, they were bound to become friends due to the fact that they had known each other since birth and their sisters were close friends, but that didn't mean Hoodsey had to become as gross as him. That was by his own choice.

Hoodsey still liked a good pair of clean, fresh underwear and a clean room, regardless of hanging out with Carl.

But Macie always tickled his fancy. He saw her humor and loved her childish ways.

"...truth is, Macie, I was sent down here by Dodie." Hoodsey admitted, looking away.

"Really? Why?" Macie asked, staring up at him.

"Well...she found something out. Something _ancient_ that I thought was forgotten."

"Ancient?" Macie asked, her expression reeking confusion.

Hoodsey sighed, covering his face.

"See, Macie...I'm your mystery man." He admitted.

Macie gasped, the hand that held his flying to her mouth.

"_**You're**_ my mystery man?" She exclaimed.

Hoodsey stared down at her nervously, laughing softly.

"...Yeah. That name I came up with was golden, wasn't it? Earl Forkenshtock?"

Macie only stared up at him silently.

Hoodsey sighed, staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry if I'm not exactly who you imagined. But I've always liked you, Macie." He admitted softly.

Several moments passed, and he thought of walking away, but glancing back up at Macie, he changed his mind.

Her face grew into a large smile, tears dotting her eyes.

"I...I can't believe I found you," She squealed, throwing her arms around him.

He laughed nervously, slowly hugging her back. Initial shock overcame him, but quickly disappeared.

Macie pulled out of the hug, once again finding his hand.

"To be honest, Hoodsey, I'm glad it's you. You've just got the perfect amount of..._personality_," She smiled, staring up into his eyes.

Hoodsey stared back and slowly brought his face to hers.

Carl watched from a distance, smirking. He always thought that they'd end up together.

"Is-is that Hoodsey?" Blake asked, confused at the sight before him.

"Yup, it certainly is, my dear Blakey."


End file.
